Sister my Sister
by dancingfire17
Summary: A day doesn't pass that the Regular Show boys don't have something new to expect. However, this is one adventure that won't involve pain. Or will it?
1. Chapter 1 :First Impressions

First Impressions

It was a typical day at the park for Mordecai and Rigby. The boys however hadn't taken a break all morning. They got their jobs for the day in the morning, but the jobs were "half decent" today so they finished in record time. Benson had watched them working all day so when they announced they were taking a lunch break he just let them leave. Once they stepped inside the coffee shop they went straight to their table. They saw both Margaret and Eileen chatting with someone neither of the boys knew. Eileen's laughter was so loud the girl with them started laughing too.

"Man Ellie, you the big bad wolf now? I though you were batgirl!" Said the stranger.

"Oh that was one time, OK!" Eileen playfully yelled back at her

"(Hahahahaha) Well is it your lunch break yet?"the stranger asked Margaret and Eileen both

"Um I dunno. Margaret?" Eileen asked her, curious and hopeful

"I'll go get Riley to cover for us! Oh! You may as well introduce Milly to the boys!" Margaret yelled after Eileen and the stranger as she hurried into the kitchen

"Who are the boys? Are they CUTTTTTEE!" the strange girl asked Eileen

"MILLY! Just don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Eileen responded to the girl referred to as "Milly"

"Oh Ellie! You know it wouldn't be STUPID. Embarrassing maybe or even perhaps..." Milly rambled on about her decision making as Eileen and her came upon the boys table

"Hey Mordecai! Hey Rigby! What'll it be?" Eileen asked them, while Milly stood beside her, a smile on her face.

"Huh. Are these those boys you were talking about! Which one is which?" Milly questioned Eileen. It had just occurred to the blue jay and raccoon that this strange girl named Milly and one of their best friends Eileen, looked somewhat similar. Eileen,( as we all know), had her hair in its usual side ponytail with her wire-rimmed glasses. Milly had the exact same coloured hair, although down, longer, and messier. It had also just occurred to the dynamic duo that Milly was a mole, just like Eileen was.

"Um hi! I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby" Mordecai introduced himself and his smaller friend

"Why hello beauty's! EILEEN! Margaret was so right about them! I mean like now I know why she wouldn't shut up about all that stuff. For example she told us about how..." Milly started to ramble on again about something Margaret had told her about Mordecai and Rigby when Eileen cut her off with a fake laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! Mordecai, Rigby this is my sister Milly!" Eileen proudly introduced her sister.

"Nice to meet you Milly" Mordecai said kindly

"The pleasures all mine" Milly responded happily

"Hey, what's up?" Rigby asked, a small smile playing on his face

"Nothing much sir! May my sister take your order?" Milly mimicked a waiter asking the duo for an answer to Eileen's earlier question

"Oh sorry! The usual please, Eileen" Mordecai answered

"Coming right up!" Eileen shouted and scurried off to the kitchen.

"So your Eileen's sister, huh?" Rigby asked her

"Yep I sure am Ellie's sis. I'm guessing your friends of hers right? I mean when Margaret and her explained you to me, you sounded like you guys were friends." Milly said

"Yeah, we're good friends of Eileen's. Also, why do you keep calling her "Ellie"?" Mordecai questioned

"Well, when we were little kids, I was always older. Born first obviously, and could never say "Eileen" properly so I used to call her "Ellie" and I still do. I don't like it better than her real name though, it just annoys the heck out of her when I say her nickname. Only me and her boyfriend have ever called her that." Milly answered

"Eileen had a boyfriend?" Rigby asked, shocked. Mordecai then punched him in the arm. Hard.

" OOOOOWWWW! What was that for?" Rigby asked him

"It was for asking Milly a stupid question." Mordecai responded, shrugging his shoulders

"It's ok Mordecai. I can answer every stupid question you can throw at me. Also, yea she had a boyfriend. He asked her out, well actually BEGGED her to go out with him." Milly said

"Was he like, super deformed and ugly or worse?" Rigby asked her. Mordecai then punched him in the arm again. This time, even harder

"OOOOWWWWWWW! Ok fine I'll stop! Jeez!" Rigby moaned

"Well no he was very handsome. Actually cutest boy at school. She was quite a looker. In high school she couldn't go five feet without someone complimenting or drooling over her. Waiting on her hand and foot. She was so nice, pretty, smart. I know she still is but... it was something about her hair and attitude that made it. She wears her hair different now and changed her personality a little bit. Does she ever mention it?" Milly spoke just as Eileen returned from the kitchen.

"Milly it's my lunch break now. Here's your coffee guys. I gotta go get changed. See ya!" Eileen said and walked away quickly.

"Uh no. I mean, her hairs always in a side ponytail when we see her. Also she always has the same attitude" Rigby told Milly

"So shes like this everyday?" Milly asked.

"Yea, it's the same hairstyle everyday. I can't really remember the last time it wasn't in a side ponytail." Mordecai told Milly

"Dude, remember? At Margaret's party she wore it down. It was actually pretty cool" Rigby told them both

"Oh, well that's nice I guess. Maybe she forgot how to do her hair?!" Milly answered

"Maybe, she likes the way she wears it and doesn't want to change her style." Margaret said walking up to them. "She's doing it right now though, it's in a braid for lunch."

"Something in her must spark up when I'm around. Am I right?" Milly asked

"Maybe. I like Eileen and will like her no matter what, and her differences suite her. Once in a while she will be bold but most of the time she's just perky and full of energy. It suites her best." Margaret said to them

"Yea. We better get going, but it was awesome to meet you Milly. I hope we can hang out sometime!" Mordecai said

"Well, good then because I bet I will see you again soon, one hundred percent. I'm in Twin Peaks for about four months or more. Business and stuff that I have to take care of. Be happy you guys still work at the park. It's probably even easier than the Coffee Shop. My job takes me everywhere and it's not easy most of the time" Milly stated

"No way! Working at the park blows! It is so not easier than working at the Coffee Shop or working at... Where do you work again?" Rigby asked in confusion

"Hey Milly, are you ready to go?" Eileen asked Margaret, now standing next to her

"To be continued!" Milly said while waving good bye to the boys

"MORDECAI! RIGBY! GET BACK TO THE PARK RIGHT NOW!" Benson yelled out from Mordecai's walkie-talkie. The boys got back into the cart and made there way back to the park in silence. What happened they weren't completely sure but they did know one thing: Time spend with Milly, wouldn't be less then cool


	2. Park Parties are the Worst

Park Parties are the worst

"What's up Benson?" Mordecai asked while walking into the park house. The whole park staff was gathered there

"Take a seat please guys, I have a very important announcement to make and I need you all to hear it. To insure this I decided to hold a staff meeting during the day" Benson said calmly

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHH!" Rigby and Mordecai exclaimed

"I'm going to ignore that and get on with things." Benson glared at the boys. "You may have already heard about this but I doubt it highly. Mr. Mallard has decided to host a party at the park this Thursday and I expect all of you to be present." After this was said it was followed by a even louder groans, except this time they were from everyone except Benson, Skips, and Pops

"Aw are you serious?" HFG said

"Benson dude, park parties are the WORST!" Screeched Muscle Man

"No kidding. The park parties are so bad more then half the people who are invited are no-shows!" Rigby said

"Hm hm!" Exclaimed Mordecai

"Alright, alright! Calm down, please! The only reason we're even having a park party is because of the employees. Mr. Mallard thinks you guys deserve one to celebrate your time at the park! But I suppose if you would really like, I could tell him not to."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! How about instead,we have a celebration but not a party!" Said Rigby

"How the hell do you have a celebration without a party! Isn't that like having a bed without a mattress! Benson yell-asked them

"Well no it would be like a guys night, but with more people and not just guys. Also, it would be small, kinda like a get together. Only the cool guys should be planning it though." Rigby told Benson

"Fine, whatever. That was basically. The definition of a party, but it's the level of intelligence I would expect from you. I'll go tell about this, but you'd better not MESS this up like everything else you do or YOU'RE FIRED! Understand?" Benson questioned

"Yep we got it. So Rigby and I will plan then, right?" Mordecai questioned

"Yes you will. Now go get started,.you only have two days left." After Benson left, Mordecai went over to Rigby.

"This is a party right?" He asked

"Aw yeah! I just saved us from a lame one was all!" Rigby explained.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

1 hour later

"So here are your jobs for the "get together". Mordecai and Rigby are making the guest list, sending invitations, and planning overall. Skips you're on decorations. Muscle man and HFG on music. Thomas on snacks and Pops will clean up before and afterwards. Any questions about your jobs or the party. Get together? Whatever it is we're doing!" Benson ordered out everyone their jobs and organized a second meeting after he spoke with about the new developing party/ get together/ celebration thing they were hosting. told Betsy that the park employees could do whatever they wanted as long as they were on budget and he didn't have to plan it. Then he told Barney not to mess it up, and concluded by telling Bilbo to get to work. Benson tried to correct him on his name several times before realizing he had been talking to himself for 3minutes.

"What time is it and where exactly is it being held?" Thomas asked

"The park houses basement is where it's being held exactly and it starts at around 8:30 this Thursday. Now get to work!" Benson told them then started to leave

"Wait up Benson bro. Can we bring our ladies to this party?" Muscle man asked

"Ask Mordecai and Rigby that. They're in charge of the party from now on." Benson said and left. Once Benson went up to his office, Muscle Man walked up to Mordecai and Rigby

"Well, can we or not bros?" Muscle man questioned the raccoon and blue jay

"Sure, why not" Mordecai answered. Once Muscle man and the others walked away Rigby started up

"No way man! Why do we have to bring dates?" Rigby whined

"You don't have to dude" Mordecai responded "You can always stand alone in a corner and look like a loser all night."

"Aw what? Who would I even ask? You're obviously gonna attempt to take Margaret, but what about me dude?" Rigby said

"Eileen. You're going to ask Eileen to come" Mordecai stated

"No. Way! I would NEVER ask Eileen to go to anything EVER! You trying to make me puke?! Also, give me three good reasons why I should!" Rigby countered

"Alright I will. One, her sister's in town and if she brings her sister, Milly could get to know everyone. Two, even though you say you and Eileen aren't more than just friends, it's always nice to ask a friend to come to a party. Three, if you don't ask her, I'll tell everyone all of your secrets, show them embarrassing videos of you, and punch you so hard you'll have to take a month off from work. Without pay might I add. Also, you totally dig Eileen. So that answer you're question?" Mordecai told him

"I still won't do it!"shouted Rigby

"Aww! Look at little Rigby! Happy Birthday honey! Oh! Watch out for the goose dear! RIGBY! RUN honey RUN!" Mordecai mimicked one of Rigby's most embarrassing video moments as if to say "You know I'll do it"

"Fine I'll think about. But I don't even like her! That way..." Rigby said turning a bit pink as he said those last two words

"Oh reaaaaaalllllyyy?! Well then if you really don't want to bring her, I could always ask Don to come and maybe they could hook up..." Mordecai told him slyly. Rigby almost choked at this. Two of his worst nightmares coming true? Hell no. Even though he couldn't admit it, he felt sick to his stomach hearing Eileen had had such an amazing boyfriend in high school. He didn't know why, but had a couple hints. Also, he couldn't stand Don being in town, let alone dating one of his best friends,so he knew what he had to do and how to do it

"Fine, I'll ask Eileen to come to the party. Personally too, but if I do you have to do the same with Margaret. Ask her to come personally and not back out or I won't do it" Rigby said

"So do we have a deal?" Rigby asked

"Fine, deal. But I'm only doing his for Margaret and because I wanna see you try and ask Eileen out!"

"It's not like it's a date you know. Lighten up." Rigby said to Mordecai

"Whatever. So should we write out invites for them as well?" Mordecai asked

"May as well. Sounds better then hearing you talk about how your gonna make your move on Margaret" Rigby said pulling out the invitations and a couple of pens.

"Yea-yuh! Let's do this!" Mordecai said

About an hour later of choosing people to invite, not to invite, shouting, laughing, and chatting later, the boys had finished all of the invitations. Of course Benson made them hand write the invitations, resulting in the duos hands being sore and sweaty.

"Finally done!" Mordecai said happily

"Yea, we wrote those invitation right in their faces!" Rigby shouted gleefully

"Dude, that was the dumbest and worst pun that has ever come out of your mouth, but YEA-YUH WE DID!" Mordecai said

"OOOOHHHHHH!" The boys chanted in sync.

" SHUT UP OR I'LL COME SHUT YOU UP!" Benson screamed at them from his office.

"Whatever, let's go mail these invitations!" Mordecai told Rigby. Rigby opened his mouth to say something and Mordecai cut him off by saying "No, not right in their faces Rigby" and Rigby closed his mouth shut. The raccoon and blue jay got into the cart and started to drive to the post office. Once they got there they went up to the front. A woman with short brown hair in a uniform greeted them.

"Hi my names Tracy! How may I be of assistance today?" Tracy asked them

"How long will it take to mail approximately 10 invitations as soon as possible?" Rigby said taking charge

"About four days if outside of Twin peaks and two if inside. Why?" Tracy asked him

"We need these invitations to be mailed as soon as possible. They have to get to the peoples house by... The latest Wednesday" Rigby told her

"Oh well that shouldn't be a problem. I'll see that they get delivered by tomorrow but it will cost more" she told the boys. What did she mean "cost more"?

"How much?" Mordecai asked

"A hundred if you want them done by tomorrow" Tracy told them. Now she didn't seem as friendly as before.

"WHAT? THATS INSANE!" Rigby yelled

"One. Hundred. Dollars!" She demanded

"NO WAY!" Mordecai shouted. She then started changing. Her hair became fire, teeth turned to fangs, nails to knives and she was a blood red. She was now a monster and was screaming at the duo

"I WILL HAVE THE MONEY! YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! I NEED IT TO COMPLETE MY PROJECT! I NEED IT!" She screamed.

"WHAT PROJECT?!" Rigby yelled at her while trying to not get caught in her whirlwind of fire and hurricane

"WORLD DOMINATION!" She yelled

"NEVER!" Mordecai yelled back. "Tracy" then went ballistic throwing fire balls everywhere, at everyone. Shrieks and screams of horror could be heard as people fled the now destroyed mail building. However, all of the mail seemed to be in perfect condition. Mordecai and Rigby acted quickly, grabbing things to throw at her. However, her fireballs were becoming faster and hotter by the minute. That's when Rigby had an idea. He took a chair and she set fire to it. He then took the burning chair and threw it back at her. It hit her square in the head and she shrieked in pain. She feel to the ground and that's when the police, fire department and ambulances came. The fire department extinguished all the left overs of the building, the paramedics helped everyone at the scene, and the police came over to Mordecai and Rigby.

"What happened this time?" A police officer named Steve asked the boys. He usually came down to question people after one of Mordecai and Rigby's crazy occurrences.

"We wanted to mail some invitations for a party we're having at park this week. I asked how long it would take to mail them and the lady named Tracy said it would take two days." Rigby started

"Then she told us it would be a hundred dollars. We told her no and she went crazy with this fire power and started destroying stuff. Said she needed it for world domination." Mordecai stated

"Finally, I took a chair that she set on fire and threw it at her head. I did it because I saw she had the fire outlining her body but not directly on it. She fell down after that and that's when you guys came" Rigby concluded

"Thank you for your time" Steve told them and left

"It's weird how all the mail was fine" Mordecai said

"Part of her scheme, I'm sure" Rigby told him

"Hmph, hmph!" Mordecai answered. The boys then took their invitations, got into the golf cart and left

"How're we gonna deliver them now?" Rigby asked Mordecai

"Drive around and put them in people's mailboxes. First, we should tell Benson were going to be late"

"Yeah, ok" Rigby said. Mordecai then called Benson and told him what had happened.

"Alright, you guys should come back here then. I don't want you to have to deliver all those invitations at all these different locations. Plus, I don't trust you as is" Benson told them

"Give us a chance, please? It won't be that hard, also if we come back now, we'll just slack off!" Rigby said

"Fine, but if you're not done in 2hrs, you have to come back to the park! Alright?" Benson said

"Ok. No problem Benson. We're heading to Audrey's right now!" Mordecai said

"2 and a half hours, not a minute later! Benson out!" He said and disconnected the speaker

"Knew I could do it. Let's get going. I wanna hit the Coffee Shop last. So tomorrow, we go first thing" Mordecai said

"Let's do this" Rigby said in a cool and determined voice


	3. Chapter 3:All out

The guys drove to every location that was stamped to the outside of each invite and got back a little later than expected. They got home in tired, sweaty heaps after driving around town all day and running up the ten blocks it took to get gas for the cart after they ran out. It was 10:04p.m. exactly when the raccoon and blue jay got settled down in their beds and were ready to sleep. Even though the boys' had tired limbs, millions of thoughts raced through both of their heads until Mordecai finally broke the silence.

"You don't have to hate her you know. We all get that she isn't your favourite person but…just try and be friends would you?"

"What are you TALKING about?" Rigby whispered into the dark room. "I know I look dumb, act stupid and reply moronically every minute of my life but even I know who you're talking about and I certainly don't hate her. Can you not see? You must be blind!"

Mordecai bolted up into the silence at the tiny raccoon's response and thought about what to say next. However they both knew exactly where this was going and that there was no turning back now…

"Well yeah you are pretty dumb sometimes… and most of your ideas suck but I mean look at what you did today! You acted like the only guy who'd ask Eileen out was some kind of troll with no sight or hearing. The worst part is you did it in front of her sister who probably hates your guts already and is turning Eileen to love someone else!"

At this point it was 11:07 and in the pitch black both boys were fully upright in bed screaming at each other.

"I KNOW SHE LOVES ME! THAT'S WHY I'M SO FREAKED OUT!" Rigby screeched

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE…Wait, what? Did you just say that you AREN'T the oblivious jerk face we all thought you were? You know?" Mordecai knew he had Rigby in check. Now it was all or nothing…

"Of course I knew… I'm not that oblivious!" He laughed lightly. "In fact the only reason I asked about her boyfriend is because she never tells me about her past…just like I've never told her about mine. I need to know what she likes in a guy…what she's been treated to before. How can I compete unless I'm even up to par?"

It was out. All of those words he knew he could have hidden with more oblivion…Mordecai had known all along. He knew neither of them were going to say anything else so he lay down, shut his eyes and thought of all the ways he could mock Rigby in the morning.

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY

Eileen made up her springy pullout couch with sheets, blankets, and pillows while in the kitchen Margaret and Milly sang an off-key version of Shake it off by Taylor Swift while making a pile of late night junk food. Eileen smiled and hummed the song to herself while she went through her bookshelf. All her movies, books, binders, pencils, and memories were kept on this one shelf. As she flipped through the rom-com section of her disks she came upon a small, yellow, old sheet of paper. Being careful, she opened it up to see an old photo of grad night on her last day of high school. The photo had every girl and boy in her grade pulling a funny or excited face with their hats throw high to the gym rafters. It was prom that night since the school's tradition was to have graduation and prom all in one day. Then the memories started to come back…

(FLASHBACK)

It was so loud. Too loud. An ear shattering, body shaking kind of loud. The voice of that one boy whom decided to kill her. To break her spirit and destroy her happiness. The voice that threatened fake happiness for a lifetime. That was the day she knew it was all ending, but she wouldn't let them leave without her voice being heard as well. So she ran…

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"Eileen are you okay? Is something wrong!?" Margaret's panicked voice washed over her trembling body. She dropped the photo to the ground as tears splashed onto it, and poured down Eileen's face. Margaret didn't say anything…she just held her. Margaret didn't know. Sure they went to different high schools but they had met at the Coffee Shop in training shifts. Eileen decided she didn't need to know though…that she'd never even meet that sickening person who had ruined her. However Eileen faced a bigger challenge now than hiding that boy since she now had to make sure her sister didn't say anything, or this could end badly.


End file.
